1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utensil for molding sushi rice for use in preparing nigiri-zushi (slightly vinegared oval-shaped rice balls with sliced raw fish, etc. on), and more particularly to a utensil for molding sushi rice which has a split mold comprising a lower mold member and an upper mold member, and an outer frame for the split mold to removably fit in.
Cooked sushi rice is molded with a utensil of the type mentioned by placing the lower mold member into the outer frame, filling the sushi rice into a recess defined by the outer frame and the lower mold member, leveling the top of the mass of rice flush with the upper edge of the outer frame as by a bar, inserting the upper mold member into the outer frame and pushing down the upper mold member until the mold member fits to the lower mold member, whereby the sushi rice is molded in conformity with the shape of the mold cavity. The rice molding is then taken out from the utensil, and flesh or fish, shellfish or the like is placed on the molding to prepare nigiri-zushi.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such sushi rice molding utensils for nigiri-sushi are well known. The molding utensil of the prior art has such a depth that the recess defined by the outer frame as placed on the flat surface of a cooking table or the like and the lower mold member inserted into the outer frame has approximately twice the volume of the cavity formed inside the outer frame by pushing down the upper mold member until the mold member fits to the lower mold member. The sushi rice molded with the utensil is compressed to excess and therefore greatly differs from the sushi rice hand-rolled by a skilled sushi cook in compactness and taste.